


【盾冬】Be my baby-都市AU

by Rebecca1989



Category: Bucky - Fandom, Steve Rogers - Fandom, Stucky - Fandom, 盾冬 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 20:05:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6871471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebecca1989/pseuds/Rebecca1989
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>CP：腹黑SteveX别扭Bucky</p>
            </blockquote>





	【盾冬】Be my baby-都市AU

Bucky觉得自己能出一本自传的话，大概封面的标题就是一个大写的Loser。  
他躺在出租公寓的地板上，思考出书的可能性。  
至于为什么要躺在地板上，是因为他的屋子里，根本没有床……

今天是他25岁的生日，早上睁开眼睛的第一份礼物是收到傻逼老板发来的信息，说他被炒了。  
这份保险员的工作他早就不想做了，被开除也是解脱，于是他出门想去买份早餐，翻口袋的时候他发现那个有破洞的牛仔裤兜里只有3美分，于是他选择刷卡，早餐店老板告诉他这张信用卡由于欠款过多已经报废了。  
饿着肚子推开贴满了缴费单的公寓门，Bucky双眼无神地倒在地板上，接到了房东打给他‘再不交房租就滚蛋’的电话……  
多么美好的一天啊，如果没有Natasha发信息给他，告诉他那个男人有了小孩的消息就更好了……

已经有四年了吧，那个男人消失在他的世界里，对他不闻不问。

Steve Rogers，是Bucky在老家的恋人，Bucky敢摸着胸口说，这个男人是他这辈子唯一爱过的人，直到现在，Bucky也忘不了他。  
可他们却在四年前分手了。  
说起分手的理由，有些好笑，他们的老家在乡下的一个小地方，高中毕业以后，Steve对Bucky说自己要去纽约念大学。  
Bucky是个学渣，别说去纽约念大学，他连高中都没毕业……  
听了这个消息的Bucky莫名其妙的大发雷霆，他认定Steve要和他分手，赌气跑到更加穷乡僻壤的外婆家躲着Steve，他本以为闹闹脾气恋人就会像往常的每一次那样妥协，然后为了他留下来。  
可等到他再回到老家的时候，对方的父母却告诉他Steve已经去了纽约，还说留了一纸箱东西给他。  
Bucky又绝望又愤怒，那个纸箱他看都没看就丢进了河里。  
脾气发够了，哭也哭够了，Bucky抹了抹眼泪，决定也要去纽约。  
他发誓要混得更好，至少要比Steve过得好。

可大都市的生活并不像他想的那么容易，Bucky没什么学历，只能做些端盘子送快递的粗活，加上他在家被父母和Steve宠惯了，脾气也不太好，受不得什么委屈，几年里换了十几份工作，直到去年才到现在的公司做了保险员。  
可惜这份工作也因为Bucky的业绩平平而成为了过去式。

虽然和前男友同在一个城市，Steve却一次都没有找过他。  
男人的无情让Bucky很伤心，他又不愿意主动承认自己还喜欢着对方，偶尔他会像个小偷一样从Natasha那里打探Steve的现状。  
可惜Natasha只是他们高中的校友，现在和Steve一个公司而已，但因为部门不一样也不算太熟，Bucky能得到的消息也是少得可怜。  
他只知道前男友的人生如一路开了外挂，大学以彪悍的成绩毕业，进了一家Bucky连名字都看不懂的公司。  
直到刚才，Bucky从Natasha那里得知，Steve已经结婚了，还有了小孩……  
Bucky突然不明白自己这些年遭的罪到底是为了什么，他还喜欢着Steve，可Steve已经不再等他了。  
从头到尾，就只有他一个人，像个彻头彻尾的傻瓜。

Natasha给Bucky打了电话，说Steve打算举办小婴儿的出生party，邀请了所有他认识的人，还说他们都是一个村儿的，要不要去看一下。  
Bucky踌躇着说对方又没有邀请自己擅自到场不太好吧…..  
“他有邀请你的，只是没有你的联系方式，他还特意拜托我一定要通知你。”

电话的那一头Natasha这样说。  
Bucky搪塞着挂了电话，随后收到了手机欠费的短信……

哇哦，真好，雪上加霜。

Bucky还是决定去看看，如果能确定Steve过得好，他就可以放心回老家了。  
虽然这样想着，他的心还是酸疼的厉害。

到了聚会那天下午，Bucky把为数不多的行李翻了个底朝天，勉强给自己倒扯得人模人样，至少，四年来第一次的见面，他不能让自己看着太丢人。  
从小破公寓里走出来，一只小野猫蹭了过来，在Bucky的脚边打了个滚。  
Bucky蹲下来，摸了摸小猫的头顶，猫咪舒服地呼噜起来，蹭了蹭Bucky的手心。  
“可怜的小家伙，我不能再照顾你了，以后你要小心那几只野狗，知道吗？”Bucky念叨着，挠了挠小猫的脖子。  
这只小野猫是他从一堆流浪狗的嘴下救出来的，但因为房东不让养猫，他也只好偷偷喂它。  
Bucky打算最后见Steve一面，便离开这座城市，反正这里也没什么值得他留恋的，只希望这只小猫也能过得好吧。

Bucky按着Natasha的短信上的地址找到他家大门的时候，已经是晚上七点钟了。他故意比聚会时间晚来了一点，打算等大家都到了以后再混进来，至少不会太显眼。  
眼前这栋豪宅让Bucky半天没敢走上去敲门，一再确认地址上的门牌号没错才忐忑地去按了门铃。

这家伙现在混得这么好了吗……

门铃响过，Bucky的心开始狂跳起来，有那么一瞬间，他甚至想掉头跑掉，可这个念头刚刚闪过他的脑海时，大门便打开了。  
“嘿，你来了。”开门的是Steve，他穿着黑色的紧身T恤和牛仔裤，很居家随意的样子。

这一句话在Bucky心底掀起了不小的波澜，关于重逢的场景，Bucky脑补过无数的画面，虽然不用潸然泪下或者抱头痛哭，但也绝对不应该是现在这样，他们就这么在门口站着，对方很随意地说一句——嘿，你来了。

想到这，Bucky突然想哭。  
更让他觉得该死的是，眼前的男人变得更帅了……

“干嘛傻站着？进来吧。”Steve说着，侧过身，示意Bucky进门来。  
“哎，大家呢？”进了门Bucky才发现整个房子又冷清又干净，根本不像有聚会的样子。  
“哦，他们啊，已经回去了。”Steve随口答道，给Bucky拿了拖鞋。  
“啊？？？”Bucky满头大写的问号，“为什么！！？？我只晚来了一个小时啊？？”  
“临时有点事所以聚会改时间了，Natasha没有告诉你吗？”Steve奇怪地问。  
Bucky满头黑线地摇摇头，心里把Natasha骂了个半死。  
“嗯……我手机欠费了……”  
“没关系，既然来了就坐一会儿吧，反正我也没什么事。”Steve爽朗地笑了一下，邀请Bucky到客厅去。  
男人清爽的笑容几乎让Bucky迷了心智，老老实实地跟着他走，可恶，从小他就无可救药地喜欢着Steve，直到现在还是无法控制这份喜欢的心情。

Bucky像个傻子似的坐在Steve家的长条大沙发上，看着男人忙前忙后的样子。  
“Bucky，你要喝什么？”  
Steve叫他Bucky时，他的心微微有些颤动，他很喜欢男人叫他的小名，这几年同事和老板一直都叫他James，导致他都快忘记自己的昵称了。  
“嗯……随便什么都好。”  
“啤酒行吗？Steve低头从冰箱里抱出几罐蓝带。  
“好…..”

把啤酒放在Bucky面前，Steve开了一罐，坐到了Bucky的对面。  
Bucky犹豫着拿起一罐，慢慢拉开拉环，他心里又开始泛酸了……以前Steve递给他饮料的时候一定会帮他把盖子打开的，可是现在……  
摇了摇头，Bucky强迫自己不要瞎想。  
“对了，你现在在做什么？”Steve先打破了安静的气氛。  
“卖保险。”Bucky隐瞒了自己被炒掉的事实。  
“噢……那还是份不错的工作。”Steve的眉毛不经意地抽动了一下。  
这期间，Bucky偷偷瞄了瞄眼前的男人，手指抖得厉害，Steve变化很大，似乎比四年前高大了许多，紧身T恤将他上半身的肌肉凸显得更加清晰，这家伙一定还在坚持健身吧……

Bucky缩了缩肩膀，灌了口冰凉的啤酒，冰冷的液体划过舌尖，让他不经意地哆嗦了一下，看起来有点可怜。  
“你呢？你现在在做什么？”  
“我……额，我在做一些……计算机……还有设计一类的工作……”Steve话说得很慢，似乎在考虑措辞，说话时他一直看着Bucky。  
Bucky知道，男人是在想一些简单的词汇，这样能让他听懂，可越是这样，Bucky就越难受，越觉得自己和Steve的距离遥远。  
“那你妻子呢？”Bucky换了个话题，他环顾了一下宽敞的客厅，有些不解。  
这栋房子简单精致，怎么看怎么像个单身汉住的地方，没有一丝女人的气息。  
“噢，她有事，还在忙，所以不在家。”Steve耸耸肩，又喝了口啤酒。  
男人喝酒的姿势很迷人，小手指拖着瓶底是他一直的习惯，这也让Bucky心动不已。  
“那，你的小孩呢？”Bucky继续不死心地问，他知道问多了也难受，可还是忍不住想知道。  
“他在睡觉。”  
“噢……”Bucky垂下了眼帘，其实他有很多话想和Steve说，但男人现在已经结婚了，他说多了也没什么意义。  
他很想问这些年Steve为什么不来找他，他都遇到了什么人什么事，是怎么和妻子认识的，又是什么时候结的婚，他有没有想过他……哪怕一点点……哪怕只有一瞬间……  
Bucky想得越多就越难过，干脆把手里的液体一饮而尽，辛辣的酒水大量涌入胃里，让他难受地皱起眉。  
“嘿，你现在酒量不错啊。”Steve瞪大了眼睛。  
可看在Bucky眼里却觉得男人在调侃他。  
Bucky酒量很差，基本几罐啤酒就能把他放倒，但他还是倔强地抬起头，笑着说：“没办法，现在工作应酬很多，总要有些长进嘛。”

Steve听完没有说话，他脸上很平静，沉默地盯着Bucky看了一会儿，这一会儿却足以让Bucky浑身发麻。  
为了掩盖自己的尴尬，他又拿起了一罐啤酒，手指滑了几下才拉开拉环。  
“你要是想喝我家还有。”Steve突然说了一句，害得Bucky差点喷出来。  
“额……不用……”  
话还没说完，Steve又从冰箱下层拿出一提啤酒，放在Bucky面前。  
“我们也很长时间没见了，不如你陪我喝点？”Steve微笑着看着Bucky，晃了晃手里的易拉罐。  
酒壮怂人胆。  
酒量本就不太好的Bucky一瓶啤酒下肚后有些飘飘然，他也不介意跟Steve喝几杯，反正明天他就打算回老家去了，也不差这么一点喝酒的时间。  
他也真的很想……再和Steve多呆一会儿，哪怕多几分几秒都好。

放下枷锁的Bucky话也变得多了起来，他开始慢慢讲述自己这些年的遭遇，从工作上的糗事到一次次被炒掉，以及那些交不起的房租、还不起的信用卡，还有那只住在他家公寓附近的小猫。  
但唯一没有提的，是他很后悔那时候和Steve吵架，还有这四年，他一直都在想着Steve的事……  
Bucky说话的时候一直没敢看Steve的眼神，但他知道Steve一直在看着他，他很害怕，怕抬头看到的是男人的不耐烦或者同情，他只好像个小丑一样自言自语，尽量去拖延这四年来得之不易的重逢时间。

桌上的空啤酒罐越来越多，但大多是Bucky喝的。  
Steve只是默默听着Bucky说话，偶尔会配合着笑笑。

“反正……就这样吧，可能……可能我也不太适合…嗝…纽约…所以我打算…嗝…明天回去……”Bucky打着酒嗝，眼神变得恍惚，他已经喝到头了，说话都不太利索。  
“不说了……嗝……我得回去了……”说着，Bucky支撑着沙发扶手，摇摇晃晃地想站起来，紧接着，一头栽倒在沙发上。  
“Bucky？”Steve轻声叫了他的名字，可他完全睡死在沙发上，毫无反应。

 

“嗯……”  
“头好疼……这是在哪……？”  
“嗯……嗯……啊……”  
“谁在叫，好吵啊……”  
“啊……嗯啊……好疼……”  
“这声音听着这么耳熟呢？好像是我自己……？”

Bucky觉得头好沉，浑身又热又烫，整个人仿佛躺在云端上，周围的一切晃来晃去，身下软软的，好像陷进了棉花堆里。  
“等等……什么东西压在我身上……好热……好疼……嗯……那里……要被捅穿了……慢一点……啊……”  
羞耻的感觉胜过酒精的麻痹蔓延至全身，Bucky这才发现，他正全身赤裸地被Steve压在床上，两腿打开着，羞耻的地方正肆意地被男人的大家伙侵犯着。  
Steve似乎爽得不行，喘着粗气，狠狠地干着Bucky湿漉漉的后穴，肉壁摩擦着发出羞耻的啪啪声。  
“你……你干嘛啊……”Bucky吓得喊出声，全身却酥麻的没有力气，嗓子也是哑得不行，发出的声音反而像撒娇一般软绵绵，更加的羞耻。  
“干嘛？干你啊。”Steve笑出声，抓着Bucky的膝盖把他的屁股抬得更高，阴茎直接插到最深处，用力顶一下，再整根拔出整根没入，如此循环往复几下。  
强烈的刺激让Bucky哭出声来，肠壁里的敏感点混合着粘腻的体液被粗大的肉棍狠狠地摩擦着，没几下就让Bucky射了出来。  
“你……你疯了吧……要是让你老婆看见…怎…怎么办？”Bucky被Steve操得上气不接下气，舌头都直打颤。  
Steve没说话，压着Bucky的大腿又狠操了几下，然后把硬挺的阴茎埋在最深处，低头吻住了Bucky的嘴巴。  
“唔……”  
一阵狂风暴雨般的掠夺让Bucky几乎要背过气去，直到他发出哭泣般的呜咽，Steve才放开他，舔了舔他的嘴唇才停下来。  
Steve居高临下地盯着满脸泪痕、可怜巴巴的Bucky，面无表情地说：“要是让我妻子看到了，你就给我当情人吧。”  
男人的话几乎是在侮辱Bucky，他又羞又委屈，这么多年的憋屈和难过在这一瞬间爆发了出来，他哇的一声大哭起来。  
“你……你混蛋！你怎么可以这么对我…呜呜……你…你就知道欺负我……你去死啊……”Bucky一边哭一边骂。  
男人视若无睹，按住他乱动的手臂，抬起他的腿继续用力地抽插。  
Steve的无情让Bucky的内心一阵阵抽痛，可身体的结合却让他不由自主地感到幸福。

已经多久没和Steve做爱了？  
记得上一次还是在Steve的房间里，男人焦急地只脱掉了Bucky的牛仔裤，拉开拉链就操了进来，两人抱在一起几乎要滚到床底下。他们之间的性爱总是那么激烈、火热……  
那段在老家的时光，每一分每一秒都在Bucky的脑海里挥之不去，学校的储物间，农场的草堆里，狭小的电影院，还有他们彼此的房间……从十五六岁的初夜开始他们就无法抗拒彼此的身体。  
Bucky太怀念被Steve填满的满足感与幸福感了，以至于此时此刻他都在怀疑自己是不是在做梦。

身下的床发出吱呀的声响，Bucky被Steve操得浑身乱颤，他骂得没了力气，只剩下微弱的哭泣。  
昏暗中，他看不清男人的表情，Bucky有些委屈，还是忍不住呢喃了一句：“Steve……我喜欢你……”

看着侧过头哭得可怜兮兮的Bucky，Steve终于停下了动作，他侧过身躺下来，把Bucky抱进怀里。  
由于刚才被狠狠地折腾过，Bucky的身体软绵绵的，被男人整个抱在了怀里。  
似乎很抗拒Steve的亲密，Bucky不情愿地挣扎了一下，却被男人抱得更紧。

“我就说你一句你就生气了，那你不声不响的跑了四年，我说什么了？”Steve的声音冷冰冰的，一瞬间却像给Bucky按了暂停键一样，让Bucky的呜咽声戛然而止。  
“可是……当初是你……”Bucky委屈的嘟起嘴，抽搭着反驳。  
“是啊，当初是我要来纽约念大学，可我是打算带着你的啊。”  
“可是你明知道我根本考不上大学……”Bucky不高兴地撅起嘴。  
“那又怎么样，我们可以一起租房子生活啊，你可以念夜大，不想念就去工作，不想工作我也能养你，干嘛不声不响就跑掉？”Steve的声音慢慢变得没那么平静，隐约还透漏出一丝愤怒，说着他掐了一把Bucky的屁股，手劲儿不小，害得Bucky咧着嘴小声喊疼。  
“是你先丢下我跑去纽约的！”  
“Bucky，我入学要面试，是有规定时间的，而且我不是也给你留了信和钱，让你来找我吗？”  
Steve的话让Bucky很惭愧，而且当初确实是他先无理取闹，Steve给他的东西他根本没看……可是要怪也只能怪Steve把他宠坏了。  
“哼……你现在说这些干嘛……你都结婚了……”Bucky眼圈一红，又要掉眼泪。  
“啊？我没结婚啊。”  
“……可是，你不是有老婆……”  
“我没老婆啊。”  
“……那你的小孩……”  
“我也没有小孩。”  
“……”  
“我那是骗你的，是我故意让Natasha那么说的，不然你会来见我吗？”  
沉默了一会儿，Bucky又开始放声大哭。  
“你……你这个大骗子……这么多年你都不来找我……一来就骗我……呜哇……我再也不要理你了……”  
Steve头顶的青筋一点点爆了出来，他终于被Bucky哭烦了，男人翻身下床，把光溜溜的Bucky扯到床边，抬起他的屁股直接插了进来。  
他刚才还没有发泄，这会儿正硬得厉害，刚才猛烈的结合让Bucky的后穴正湿热松软着，轻易就把男人硬挺的阴茎整根吞入了。  
Steve非常生气，站着的姿势让他更能用上力气，他发着狠，用几乎要把Bucky操坏的力度，猛烈的抽插起来。  
Bucky双腿大开，几乎要被操翻过去。  
“啊…疼…轻一点……嗯啊……”Bucky抓着床单，身体被大力贯穿的羞耻感让他忍不住哭叫出声。  
“我没找过你？我给你写了多少封信？你住的地方不固定，好容易找到你家你都搬走了，我知道你自尊心强，不骗你你会来找我吗？”  
Steve越说越气，Bucky哭得一塌糊涂的样子激起了他压抑多年的欲火，他抱起Bucky，干脆站着上下操弄起这个让他思念成疾的爱人。  
Bucky怎么也没想到Steve的力气这么大，怕掉下去他只好紧紧抱着男人的脖子，虽然被人抱着操实在羞耻得不行，但对方是自己深爱的男人，那种羞耻感反而让Bucky兴奋不已。  
Bucky的确从来都没留意过自己家的信箱，因为那里总是塞满了各种缴费通知单……一想到他因此错过了男人无数次的消息，他便自责不已。  
Steve发了狠，像是打算把自己这么多年的存货一次放干净了一般，把Bucky翻来覆去地侵犯，他一共射了两次，一次在Bucky的后穴里，一次在他的胸口上。  
等他还想来一次的时候，Bucky已经累得只能在趴在床上喘气儿了。

夜很深了，房间里没有开灯，发泄过的二人抱在一起，安静地享受甜腻的时光。  
Bucky很想去洗个澡，他身上满是精液和汗液的混合物，黏糊糊的。  
可是高潮后的余韵让他浑身都软绵绵的，靠在男人温暖的胸膛上，导致他一动也不想动。  
不知是做爱后的快感还是酒精又上了头，Bucky感觉晕乎乎的，他终于问出了心底最想问的那句话。  
“Steve……你到底有没有想过我啊……”  
“有啊，我每天都在想你，我连给自己手活儿的时候都要对着你的照片。”Steve说得理所当然，Bucky却羞红了脸，他突然不知道这些年到底在赌什么气，居然整整浪费掉了自己四年的性生活。  
“Bucky，你搬过来和我一起住吧，我爱你，从来都没有改变过。”Steve说着，吻了吻Bucky的额头。  
男人的告白让Bucky满心欢喜，他这辈子再也不想和Steve分开了。  
“Steve……我也……”  
Bucky本想告诉Steve他也爱着他，非常非常爱，但醉酒的劲儿这会儿似乎又爬了上来，他感觉胃里一阵翻江倒海，终于忍不住，吐了出来。  
“呕——”  
“Bucky，你没事吧！！？？”

如果能给自己写本书，那么Bucky觉得，自己那本书的封面一定是个大大的loser。  
因为他在深爱的男人告白的时候，吐了对方一身……

完


End file.
